devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Malphas
|alias1 = |katakana = マルファス |romaji = Marufasu |japname = |affiliation1 = Urizen |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = Deceased |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = Becky Boxer (English) |actor2 = Toa Yukinari (Japanese) |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }} Malphas is one of the bosses in Devil May Cry 5 that Nero has to defeat in Mission 15: Diverging Point: Nero in order to rescue V. Appearance Malphas is a large female demon. She has a large, bird-like body. This body has no feathers and has large, clawed arms with a baby bird looking head. On the top of the back, there is a humanoid body of three black eyed women melded together. Personality Malphas's humanoid body displayed proud and confident personality, boasting over her might as the demonic sorceress as shown throughout her fight against Nero. She is loyal to Urizen's cause and would do whatever it takes to ensure his reign. She also has cautious side as well as somewhat better judgement than her master, as she instructed Cavaliere Angelo to dispose Sword of Sparda despite Urizen's order to let it be, knowing that the weapon would be his downfall as long as Sparda's kin still alive (which later confirmed through Dante who absorbed both the sword and Rebellion into a new Devil Arm which he used to defeat him). Her bird-like body on the other hand, behave much animal-like yet obedient to the former, as it assist the other in combat or moving around Story Malphas is first seen by V and Griffon, ordering Cavaliere Angelo atop his Elder Geryon Knight to find and destroy the Devil Sword Sparda, fearing that a descendant of Sparda may attempt to wield the blade against the demon king Urizen and end his reign, before taking her leave through a portal. Deep in the inner levels of the Qliphoth, Malphas ambushes a weakened V and steals his three demon familiars before trapping him and them in a pocket dimension, forcing V to face phantasms of Cavaliere Angelo, Artemis and Goliath to reclaim his familiars and free himself from her trap. Malphas waits in her lair within the Qliphoth for Urizen to devour the tree's fruit and ascend to his full power when she senses V's presence and threateningly approaches the weakened human, only to be shot by the arriving Nero. Outraged at Nero's interference and mocking him for having lost his demonic power, Malphas engages the descendant of Sparda in battle, using her sorceress powers and the demonic bird fused to her body to attack, but is defeated and killed by Nero. Quotes * "Search for the Devil Sword Sparda. You know where it is? He told me to leave it be, but I'm afraid it still concerns me. As long as there is a blood descendant of Sparda... I cannot take any chances. Do you understand!?" - Malphas ordering Cavaliere Angelo to seek out the Devil Sword Sparda and destroy it. * "You won't even make a good offering!" - A taunt during her fight with Nero. * "Try to follow me with your foolish human eyes!" - Another taunt in her fight with Nero. * "Resurrect! Rise with my power!" - Malphas after her bird-like body is killed by Nero. * "How do you have such power left!?" - Malphas' final words, questioning Nero's might. File ;Nico Enemy Report - Malphas :According to V, this demon calls itself Malphas. :Judging by the different body tissue of its upper and lower halves, I think it used to be two separate entities. :My guess is some arcane sorceress type fused the bird into herself, but then realized she couldn't keep the bird under control. :By the way, this bird was still a lil' chick. If you'd let it grow up all big an' strong, we coulda had a real problem on our hands. Strategy Powers and Abilities Malphas is an incredibly powerful demon, not only physically thanks to the massive demonic bird chick they are fused with but also due their skills in manipulating demonic power through sorcery, which they primarily use through conjuring of portals for teleportation. Malphas is also capable of creating small pocket dimensions to trap her prey in, wherein they will conjure a 'metaphysical infernal phantasm' of previously slain demons for them to battle with. While these phantasms are powerful and not to be underestimated, they do not wield the full strength of their bases and as such are substantially weaker. When forced to do battle directly, Malphas allows the demonic bird to do their dirty work, with the chick primarily using charging headbutts, heavy body slams and strong kicks and pecks from its clawed feet and beaked mouth. If their foe tries to fight from a long distance, Malphas combines these physical attacks with her portal conjuring, allowing the chick to attack from long range without even having to move. When sufficiently damaged or enraged, Malphas will empower the demonic bird, coating in an black ichor that increases its strength, while also causing the demon to run wild with abandon, inflicting massive damage on those unluckily in its path. If Malphas finds themselves badly injured, they will use their sorcery to begin healing themselves, though this requires them to stay in one place, remaining defenseless and vulnerable to attack. Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN Malphas first appeared in ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. She is featured in one unit card and one action card. Background/Etymology Malphas is named after the Goetic demon. Demonological sources describe him as a mighty Great Prince of Hell, with forty legions of demons under his command and as second in command under Satan. Malphas is said to build houses, high towers and strongholds, throw down the buildings of the enemies, destroy the enemies' desires or thoughts (and/or make them known to the conjurer) and all what they have done, give good familiars, and quickly bring artificers together from all places of the world. According to the writers, Malphas accepts willingly and kindly any sacrifice offered to him, but then he will deceive the conjurer. Gallery DMC5 Malphas intro.jpg Malphas.jpg DMC5_Malphas.jpg DMC5 Photo Mode Malphas.png|Gallery Image Malphas_concept_DMC5.png|Malphas's concept art for DMC5 Concept Art 16 DMC5.png|Environmental concept art Concept Art 18 DMC5.png|Environmental concept art Tda087.png|''TEPPEN'' card Teppen Malphas.png Tda099.png| Trivia *Malphas appears to be the only demon associated with Urizen that was not created by him since the angelo-type demons, and were all artificial, King Cerberus serves as the guardian of the fruit, Goliath was intending to take the throne for himself, and Nidhogg was merely a Qliphoth parasite. *In the Devil May Cry HD Collection, there is a piece of concept art that shows a baby version of Griffon. This design was supposed to be used in the second stage of the cancelled Resident Evil 4 game that later turned into Devil May Cry. Perhaps the bird present with Malphas is a reference to this unused design. *Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 both have a bird-like demon named Malphas. ru:Мальфас Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Demons Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased